Silent Love
by XBlazingTigerX
Summary: Would their love be forever forgotten? LiangYing
1. Chapter 1

**Silent Love**

**Part one: Forever Forgotten?**

She stood there looking out into the opened field. The cool breeze whipped her hair around while she gazed out into the open. She moved the strands of hair out of her face then looked at the green pasture ahead. There she stood alone with her Oblivion in her right hand and her other smoothing her dark brown hair. Its times like this when she felt safe, when she has her Oblivion in one hand and skill in the other.

The silence was calming to her. She was always getting stressed out lately.

"Lady Huang! Master Zhuge Liang is seeking for your services!" The young strategist of Shu yelled from a distance, breaking the silence.

"Yes, Jiang Wei. Tell Zhuge Liang I'll arrive shortly." She ordered to him.

He nodded and ran off to the camp.

She sighed and started walking towards the camp.

In Liu Bei's tent

"And the arrangements will be made tomorrow, I presume?" The man said holding a white fan in his right hand and staring at the man at the table.

"Yes, but are you positive Lady Huang can handle this, Zhuge Liang?" the man said as he wrote down on a scroll.

"Yes, I am. She is very intelligent and has the skill to make this. It was after all, her idea, my lord." Liang bowed.

"Alright then, it is settled. Did you send in your wife?"

"Yes, Boyue is getting her now."

As the great strategist turned around and faced the green velvet certain door when Ying walked in. She bowed to Bei. Then at her husband.

"Yes, my husband?" She asked.

"Lord Liu Bei wanted to ask about your conventions," He said.

She felt a smile creep through her lips. She was proud of her conventions. She could tell her husband was pretty proud of them too.

"And what about them, may I ask my lord?" She asked.

"I believe you have heard about the upcoming battle, Cheng Du, Yue Ying?" Liu Bei said not looking up at her while he was writing.

"Well, yes, my lord... everyone has," She gave out a low giggle, Witch made her husband shoot her a be-respectful glare.

"Oh, yes, my mistake," he smiled," But I need you to discuss the directions about your new convention, the juggernaut." Liu Bei said finally stopped writing.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Well, the juggernaut, does it obey your every will?" He asked

"Yes, my lord." She answered almost imminently.

"And what does it do to call it a weapon?" he continued.

"Well, my lord, it moves and breathes fire..." She started

"Making it extremely deadly," Zhuge Liang filled in for her.

She shot him a look.

"Yes my lord... very deadly..." She looked at her husband.

"Alright... you two are dismissed." Liu Bei said sensing the tension.

They both bowed and walked out the velvet door.

"Where are you off to my husband?" She asked.

"Studies..." He answered and walked away.

She stared until he was completely gone. Then walked into their tent. She stood there clenching her fist. That Zhuge Liang made her so mad! Husband or not...

She sat on the bed they shared.

'Three years…' she thought 'three years and nothing...they had no relationship.' she thought.

She put her hands to her face and started to cry...

Just like that, her feelings changed. Her anger she had for her husband changed to depression and sadness...

The tears wouldn't stop coming...they were falling like her relationship with her husband...the sleeping dragon...

She has often wondered why he hasn't left her for another. It couldn't be that he loved her...or that's what she thought. She thought she was ugly. Liang only married her for her intellect not her beauty but for her mind...

Would this relationship ever be more then just it is?

Was their relationship forever forgotten?


	2. Chapter 2

Silent Love

Part Two: What happened?

She didn't know what to do…or what to think at the most part. She had thought of running away to Wu many times but it was absurd of her to desert Shu and it was a silly reason why to leave…right? But she thought, she really could do it, she is good friends with the younger Qiao…Xiao Qiao was her name.

The tears have stopped by now but her feelings still have not changed. No one understood her here. Not even her own husband…no, mostly her husband. She felt so…alone. She lied on her bed. She thought of when he first proposed to her.

She smiled.

Way back then…

_He proposed in the cherry blossom field. The perfect time when all of them just bloomed. Not falling yet but big, pink, and lovely…That's what she remembered. He came up behind her. She didn't hear him come. _

"_Hello Master Zhuge Liang," She bowed. _

"_Hello Lady Huang," He smiled._

_His smile took her breath away. She looked down at the dark green grass with a hint of light green in it too. She felt herself blush. They were both silent listening to the birds chirping. _

_Zhuge Liang looked up at the sky. _

"_Yue Ying, this is a truly beautiful day is it not?" His eyes locked up at the sky._

_She looked at him, then at the crystal clear sky. She smiled._

"_Yes, Master Zhuge Liang, with the blossoms in bloom ,the sky clear of clouds, and the birds singing, it is indeed a beautiful day."_

_He turned to her with one of his charming smiles on his face. Ying looked at him into the eyes._

"_Ying, I have already confirmed this with your father…" He paused and looked away. She saw a hint of red in his cheeks._

_He looked at her confused face._

"_Yue Ying, will you give me the honor of marrying you?" He asked her as he held her hands in his. _

"_Yes, Zhuge Liang. I will marry you." She smiled making her hazel eyes glow. _

'What happened?' she asked herself.

_**Maybe you could be mine again**_

_**Maybe we can make the dream for real like way back then…**_

She closed her eyes when she heard someone enter the room.

"Yue Ying, have if you have finished your inventions?" The voice asked

She opened her eyes and got up. It was Zhuge Liang.

"Um, no I have not, my husband," She answered feeling embarrassed.

"Then may I ask why you are taking a nap?"

She didn't answer. Just looked away from her husband.

"I suppose you don't know but this is a very important battle…"He said calmly as he covered his face with his Divine Feather.

Yue Ying wished she has that fan right now because she was turning a bright shade of red particularly in the cheeks.

"Y-yes I know," She answered.

She could tell through his calm face he was frustrated.

"Master Zhuge Liang? Lord Liu Bei seeks your services." A soldier at the entrance called.

Zhuge Liang glared at his wife then turned his back to her and headed out the room.

Ying sighed. Once again she was saved by her lord but how long can it last? How long could she take this?

She fell back onto the bed and closed her eyes…

'I'll have to get to work soon…"She thought.


End file.
